


《宠物（七）》

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98





	《宠物（七）》

李东海出院后，医生吩咐注意休息，不能劳累，李赫宰就不准李东海立刻去上班，好好在家休养一阵再说。明明自己身体都好的差不多了，还要整天闲在家里，李东海自然不高兴，只可惜他家男朋友脸一黑，小孩儿都能被吓哭，平时自己闹闹李赫宰都哄着，偏偏现在就“得理不饶人”了，不过毕竟是为了自己好，李东海也就不再说什么了。

李赫宰也让助理把文件送到家里，陪李东海在家养病，吩咐阿姨每天做着营养餐，盯着李东海吃下去才算完，忙了几个月，突然闲下来，整个人都无聊的不行，微信工作群一直在聊新案子，可李赫宰说到做到，李东海想在家办公都不行，大家都有得忙，李东海感觉自己简直太“堕落”了。

所以现在坐在书房玩着switch的李东海，看着自家男朋友坐在书桌前翻着文件，就气不打一出来，只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯！

李赫宰抬头看着他的小奶虎把游戏机放到一边，右手支着小脑袋，撅着嘴，满脸写着不开心，工作上的疲倦一扫而光。

“海海，你再撅嘴就能挂个酱油瓶了。”

“哼！”

“别哼了，又哼。”

“哼！我就哼！哼！哼！哼！”

“宝贝，猪才哼哼呢。”

李东海看着自家男朋友的牙龈就来气，撅着嘴走向李赫宰，李赫宰把椅子往后退了退，伸开手张开怀抱等着他的小爱人，李东海也不扭捏，坐到男人的腿上，搂住男人的脖子，委屈巴巴地开口，

“你又欺负我。”

“海海，你前天掐我那下，现在还疼呢，咱俩到底谁欺负谁啊，嗯？”

“你欺负我！你说我是猪！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我说叫你别哼，你非哼的啊。”

“你还说！”

“好好好，是我欺负你，是我欺负你。”

“我生气了！哄我！道歉！”

“宝贝对不起，我不该说你是猪的，我承认错误，原谅我好不好？”

“这还差不多。”

李赫宰最喜欢他家小朋友的一点，就是不高兴了就直说，每次听到他说“我生气了，哄我。”都被萌得不行，不管是什么罪名，他都认了。这么可爱的宝贝谁能不宠着呢？

李东海靠在男人的肩膀，手指一点一点的戳着男人睡一下若隐若现的胸肌。

“哥哥，在家好无聊啊。”

“乖，再养几天，你看你现在瘦的，一点肉都没有。”

“我都好了！真的！”

“不可能，说不行就不行。”

李东海戳着戳着就戳到了男人的乳头，机智的小老虎立马心生一计，他把手缓缓向下移动，摩擦着男人的腹部，一路向下，到达男人的分身，小手隔着外裤的布料，轻轻的抚摸，只可惜刚摸了两下，手就被李赫宰抓住。

“你少来，还学会色诱了？”

李东海扭了扭手腕逃脱男人的禁锢，假装没听见，手掌继续动作着，抬头跟男人对视，

“哥哥，这么多天没做了，想不想海海？”

李赫宰看着身上一副不勾引到手不罢休的小猫咪，又想到医生的话，冷淡地说，

“不想，不会让你去工作室的，死了这条心吧。”

李东海却不信男人能忍得住，豁出去了直接把手伸进裤子里，

“可是海海想哥哥了。”

李赫宰再也忍不了，把怀里惹火的小猫咪抱起来，李东海熟练的分开双腿跨坐在男人腿上，下一秒就被男人嵌住了唇舌，李赫宰富有侵略性的掠夺着，每次舌吻，李东海都被男人的技巧征服，整个人瘫软下来，见男人上钩，李东海便扭动着屁股，摩擦男人的硕大，李赫宰感受到身上人儿越发不老实，急忙停下，大手扇上李东海不老实的屁股，

“生着病呢，还想着色诱，是不是欠收拾了？嗯？海海？”

李东海却不死心，本来只是想色诱男人，让李赫宰答应放自己去工作，现在被勾的自己的欲望也抬起了头，男人也早就硬的不行，他就不信真能把持得住。

“哥哥～海海想要～”

男人冲着臀峰又是一巴掌，

“还说！”

见自家小朋友噤声不敢再说，李赫宰吻了吻爱人的鼻尖，

“再待三天，去复查没事儿就让你去上班，你现在身子还虚着呢，不能做，想要哥哥给你撸出来好不好？”

李东海害羞的点点头，

“那我也要给哥哥弄出来。”

李东海想用嘴，李赫宰又心疼得不肯，两个人就面对面互相撸动着对方的性器，李赫宰的大手磨砂着男孩粉嫩的性器，轻轻刮动顶端，男孩就溢出一丝难耐的呻吟，另一只手在男孩的身上游走，揪一揪胸前挺立的红豆，又往下按压，揉搓，男孩彻底被激起了欲望，但是身后的空虚又让自己难耐的扭动，李赫宰一看便知。

“海海，扭什么呢？”

“哥哥…嗯……后面也想要……”

男人坏心地把手移到男孩的臀瓣，揉捏着一侧的白团子，

“下次还敢不敢再这样了？”

“呜……不敢了…哥哥，后面痒……海海后面痒。”

又是一个巴掌落在臀峰。

“忍着！看你下次还敢不敢再这样了。”

男人嘴上狠着心，心里还是心疼的不行，他的小爱人身体还没恢复，用后面是不可能了，所以他加快手上的速度，想让怀里的小爱人快点达到高潮，男孩已经爽的浑身瘫软，小手虽握着男人的粗大，却断断续续的难以再为男人服务，李赫宰的拇指沿着男孩的乳头画着圈，男孩已经仰着头等待高潮的来临，李赫宰便一手加快速度，一手揪起男孩渴盼已久的乳头，用力捏着旋转45度，男孩立马被刺激的射了出来，大口喘息着，李赫宰抱着瘫软的小人儿回到卧室，哄了一会儿，男孩缓过神儿来搂着男人不松手，李赫宰咬着自家小朋友的耳朵，宠溺的说道，

“小坏蛋，你是爽了，惩罚的还是我。”

说完，便只身走进了浴室。

三天后，李赫宰便带着李东海去了医院复查，各项指标都没有问题了，李赫宰终于答应“放虎归山”，看着他的小爱人一副“出狱了”的样子，李赫宰只好无奈的笑笑，他的宝贝像是长不大的孩子，既然这样，希望他永远都不要长大才好，守护着他的天真烂漫，真的是件很幸福的事。

工作室过了忙的时候，李东海也相对轻松了不少，终于被放出来，这些天拉着他家男人看看电影吃吃美食，小日子滋润的不得了，只可惜他不知道的是，李赫宰在上次的“色诱事件”就给自己记了一笔。

这天晚上，两个人吃过饭躺在沙发上看电视，看着看着李赫宰的手就不老实了起来，太久没做，李东海也想要了，主动撒娇，

“哥哥，陪我洗澡。”

李赫宰感叹着他的小爱人真的是越来越会勾他了，抱起李东海就直奔浴室，水雾缭绕的浴室里，两个人亲亲摸摸又抱抱，李赫宰又给自家小朋友灌了肠，按照以往，李赫宰早就把持不住在浴室就开干了，可是今天，任由李东海怎么引诱，却就是不做最后一步。李东海却不乐意了，不管他家男人搞什么鬼，自己可是饿了。

“哥哥，要～”

听到小爱人毫不掩饰的情欲，李赫宰满意的摸摸他家小猫咪的头，冲了冲两个人的身子，把男孩抱出了浴室，轻放到床上，把男孩的两条腿大大张开，暴露着底下的花穴。

“海海，哪里想要啊？”

男孩拉着男人的手放到身后

“这里，想要哥哥。”

李赫宰听到男孩的回答，满意地笑了笑，用拇指磨擦着穴口，缓缓伸入中指，慢慢扩张，直到可以容纳三指，然后快速的用手指抽插着男孩的粉穴，听着男孩的喘息，然后戛然而止。

李东海正被男人的手指插得失魂，男人突然抽出手指，空虚感让他扭动着蹭着床单，不解的看向男人。

“海海，转过身去。“

男孩听话的转过身，跪趴在床上，心想着，原来他家男人是想换姿势呀，不早说。

“海海，舔舔它。”

摆在他面前的，不是男人的硕大，而是一枚紫色的跳蛋。李东海撑着胳膊跪着，乖巧的舔弄着面前的跳蛋，舌尖故意摆出勾人的弧度，像是在惩罚男人没有给他想要的东西。

李赫宰不为所动，把湿润的跳蛋塞进了男孩的后穴，打开了低档的开关。

“海海，我们玩个游戏吧，不许叫出来，叫出来跳蛋就往里进一寸好不好？”

“呃嗯……”

“看来海海不喜欢这个位置呢，这么快就叫了。”

李赫宰把跳蛋推进了一点。揉捏这两个诱人的白团子，啪啪两声，两个白团子像是羞红了脸。

“啊嗯……”

“海海怎么就这么骚，只是拍了两下啊。”

李赫宰坏笑着又推进了一点，这次他把跳蛋调到了二档。

李东海想反驳，可是不敢张口，怕呻吟声溢出来，这个位置刚刚好，差一点点就到自己的敏感点，李赫宰一定是故意的，李东海难耐地咬着自己的下唇。

李赫宰看着跪趴着的人儿，因为后穴的刺激，上下摆动着腰，屁股也扭来扭去，诱人的不得了，而自己捏捏乳头，摸摸腿根儿，小孩儿居然都忍住了，没有呻吟，只好按动手上的按钮，直接调到最大档。

本就在敏感点附近，高速震动的跳蛋刺激着周围的壁肉，却偏偏碰不到最渴望的那点，李东海扭着身子也缓解不了，只好收紧后穴，跳蛋果然被挤压的刺激到了那一点，瞭盼已久的舒麻让他忘了游戏的存在，叫了出来，

“嗯啊……”

李赫宰却没有遵守游戏规则，推进跳蛋，而是直接抽了出来，快速的抽出太过刺激，直接让李东海忍不住射了出来，可是高潮过后，后面却痒的不行，突然的空虚让李东海快要哭了出来，他转过头看着男人，扭着屁股讨好着，唤着男人。

“哥哥，哥哥～进来……”

“宝宝，应该叫什么？”

“老公…老公…给海海，呜…痒……”

李赫宰扶着分身揽过男孩的臀，便一插到底，猛烈的撞击着，两个肉袋拍打着男孩的臀肉，声声作响，不一会儿就泛起了红晕，李东海被男人的凶猛攻势刺激的，腿已经软了，全凭这男人的大手抓着腰侧，才没有塌下去。

“哥哥……嗯啊……老公……我跪不住了……换…换个姿势。”

“那宝宝坐上来，自己动吧。”

翻了个身，李赫宰躺在床上，翻着泪花的小人儿坐在自己的腿上，看着男人赤裸的眼神，挺胯撞击着自己的臀肉，李东海跪起身来，握着男人硬挺的性器，满满插入自己的小穴，吃力的上下套弄着，套弄着。

男人看着自家宝宝费力的吞吐着自己的分身，稚嫩的脸上带着害羞和情欲，不禁又涨大了一分。

“老公…嗯啊……帮帮我…呃啊…”

听着爱人亲昵的称谓，男人终于挺动起来，伴随着男孩的套弄，两个人都爽到了极限，李赫宰握着男孩的腰，上下抛动着，每一次都深入的不得了，男孩的腹部也被撞击的隆起了一个形状。男人抓着自家小朋友的手放到凸起的腹部。

“海海，这是什么啊？”

“是…哥哥……的肉棒……啊……太深了……”

“小骚货，说，你是不是小骚货。”

男人一巴掌拍上男孩的臀，男孩吓得后穴不停收缩，夹的李赫宰差点缴枪。

“嗯……只对哥哥一个人骚………老公…老公……我又要射了…啊呃……那里，就是那里，用力……呃啊……”

“等我，我们一起。”

“老公，射进来嘛，我要你……”

“宝贝，我爱你。”

“我也爱你……赫……”

……

夜，还很长。

 

—未完待续—


End file.
